How The Ninja Turtles And Spinjitzu Masters Rescued Their Leaders
by LeoFan
Summary: Sequel to How The Ninja Turtles And Spinjitzu Masters Met And Became Friends. Shredder & Garmadon have kidnapped Leo and Cole...The two most valuable members of the two famous ninja teams. Their plan is to lure the rest of the ninjas and the senseis into a trap, but will it work? DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PART ONE! Rated T for some violence and to be safe. HIATUS


**Me: Well, you get a recap here. This is a sequel to ****How The Ninja Turtles and Spinjitzu Masters Met and Became Friends. Leo is not present, being that he was kidnapped by Shredder and Lord Garmadon, but I'm sure Kai can cover for him...Gosh I'm worried. **

**Kai: calm down. We're on the case. Remember, Cole is gone too.**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Kai: LeoFan doesn't own TMNT or Ninjago.**

**-Page break-**  
_Previously in the epic TMNT meets Ninjago story:  
..."Kraang, activate what is known as the portal now." ...  
...the portal activated and the Turtles were caught in it's beam...  
..."My name's Cole. I lead this bunch of ninjas over here."  
..."Karai, gather together an army of footbots. I plan to follow the Turtles and Hamato Yoshi through the portal and destroy them myself."...  
..."I must find this, Lord Garmadon." Shredder said to himself. "Then, maybe we can form an alliance and each defeat our own enemies." ...  
..."You know what guys? I think we're gonna turn out to be great friends." ...  
... Garmadon motioned with his two right arms and started toward the Destiny's Bounty...  
...A cloud of smoke erupted behind Cole and Leo and Garmadon and Shredder appeared and grabbed the two leaders...  
...The two villains each took out a smoke bomb and disappeared behind their cover with Leo and Cole..._

_..."What do we do now?"...  
..."We go after them. We go and get our leaders back."..._  
**-page break-**  
Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, Nya, Sensei Wu and Splinter sat around the table in the Destiny's Bounty. They were trying to come up with ideas to rescue Cole and Leo who had just been kidnapped by Lord Garmadon and Shredder. Raph and Kai, who had taken over as temporary leaders of their teams, kept brushing off ideas like dirt off a jacket. Finally Master Splinter made a suggestion that seemed sensible.  
"We give them a couple of days. The Shredder and Lord Garmadon obviously want Wu and myself. They won't do anything to hurt them. We use those days to perfect our plan." He said. Raph, unable to find any reason to argue with his sensei, nodded. But Kai was not so ready to agree.  
"But what if they do hurt them?" He asked, standing quickly. "After all, if they did, it would make you want to come to them faster? We can't risk them getting hurt! We have to do something now!" Sensei Wu looked at him in such a way that made Kai sit down slowly. "Or...we could just do what Master Splinter said."  
"I believe Master Splinter is correct." said Zane. "Garmadon and Shredder have no other logical reason for kidnapping two of the most valuable members of our teams. They would not hurt them, at least, not badly. Hurting them to badly could be risking killing them, and if they are no longer alive, then there would be no reason for the senseis to come."  
"Exactly." Said April. "But where do you think they are?"  
"According to my calculations, they are most likely at Garmadon's Dark Fortress."  
"Which is where?"  
"The middle of the Dark Forest on the edge of Ninjago."  
"Which edge?"  
"The far edge."  
"Just great. How long will it take to get there?"  
"About 2 days."  
"Ok that's it." Raph interrupted Zane and April's conversation. "We start working now! If it will take two days, then if we can get a plan together today, then we'll be able to get there in a couple days. Then we'll be able to get them out of there, and they'll be ok!"  
"Sounds like a _decent_ plan." Mikey said putting extra emphasis on decent, just to annoy Raph. Raph growled at him. Mikey laughed nervously. "Hehe. Ok its a _great_ plan!"  
"How exactly are we gonna do this?" asked Nya.  
"We need Cole. Kai can't lead us forever!" Lloyd remarked. Kai shot him a glance. "Whaaat? It's true!" Kai shook his head.  
"Lloyd, act your age." Nya said.  
"But my age is no fun." Lloyd complained.  
"Would you rather clean up after Ultra Dragon?" Nya crossed her arms.  
"Fiiiine. I'll act my age." Lloyd grinned.  
"Good. Now that that's all straightened out, how about we draw this out?" Donnie said, itching to draw out the plan. Raph nodded, and Donnie pulled a pencil and paper from out of nowhere. April stared.  
"Where the heck did you get that?!" April asked.  
"A ninja is always prepared!" Said Donnie.  
"I thought that was the boy scouts." Said Mikey.  
Raph rolled his eyes. Donnie was busily sketching out the plan on a piece of paper while Zane drew out a map of the dark forest.  
"If we follow this route we should reach the Dark Fortress in exactly two days." Zane calculated.  
"Uh guys? What could be happening to them right now?" Asked Jay.  
_-Gamadon's Dark Fortress-_  
Leo paced up and down in the holding cell slightly irritated. His swords had been taken as well as all his shurikens, and all his gear whatsoever. All he wore was his mask, belt, and dojo wraps. He sighed. All his plans to help him and Cole escape had either been foiled or had failed, and they were no closer to escaping. He sat on his bunk and put his head in his hands. There was a creaking noise and the cell door opened and Cole landed face first in the cell. Leo straightened.  
"Your turn Blue Boy." Said the guard, beckoning to Leo. Cole looked at him and whispered.  
"They won't do anything to you, they just want answers." Leo nodded.  
"Let's move ya freak!" Said the guard, getting impatient. Leo walked out and allowed the guard to lock his hands behind his back, his mind whirling. What kind of questions would they ask? How much would he have to make up? He started making up answers to the most likely questions he would be asked, and decided which ones he would be silent for. When they got to Garmadon's throne room, he had his plan.  
"Well Turtle. Shredder has a few questions for you." Said Garmadon, looking very frustrated.  
_"Cole must have given him a hard time."_ Leo thought. Garmadon sent the guard out of the room and nodded at Shredder.  
"So. I'll start with an easy question. Where is your Sensei?" Shredder asked.  
"I think you already know." Leo said. Shredder growled.  
"Moving on. Where is your home in New York?"  
"A place."  
"Very funny. What place?"  
"The place where it is."  
"Ugh. Moving on. What is your Sensei's secret kata called?"  
"I don't know. If I did it wouldn't be a _secret_ kata, now would it?"  
"Don't be difficult!"  
"I'm not. According to you I am a very simple creature."  
"UGHH!" Shredder unsheathed his claws and stood up quickly, but Garmadon pulled him down.  
"We need them alive in order to lure their senseis, and quite possibly their teams here. If I can get the ninja and Sensei Wu, not only will I have revenge on my brother, I will also possess the four Golden Elemental Weapons of Spinjitzu! I will have enough power to turn Ninjago into my own image!" Garmadon said.  
"And I will have revenge on Hamato Yoshi. You are right." Shredder sheathed his claws.  
"Guard! We're done here." Called Garmadon. The guard came in and grabbed Leo.  
"Easy!" Leo said. The guard jerked his arm, dislocating his shoulder. "OW!" The guard jerked him again pulling him out of the throne room. Once back at the holding cell, he freed his hands and threw him in. Cole jumped out of the way and Leo hit the floor hard on his bad shoulder. Cole helped him up.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"Dislocated shoulder." Leo groaned.  
"I might could fix it.." Cole looked hesitant.  
"Please try." Leo scrunched his eyes in pain.  
"Ok..." Cole got a hold of Leo's arm. Leo clenched his teeth. Cole tried to replace his shoulder with no success. He finally gave up.  
"Thanks for trying." Leo said weakly. Cole nodded. "Now what?" Asked Leo.  
"I don't know. Wait?" Cole said.  
_-page break-_  
"When should they be here?" Shredder was impatient.  
"Patience. It's a long journey." Gamadon stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Shredder asked.  
"I want to check on our prisoners. Garmadon replied.  
"I will join you." Shredder stood and followed Garmadon to the holding cell where Leo and Cole were being held captive. The two leaders looked up as Shredder and Garmadon approached. Garmadon noticed something on the floor.  
"Now now. Not trying to escape are we?" Garmadon peered closer. "Tsk tsk. Can't have that! Kruncha!" Kruncha came in, closely followed by Nuckal who was eating an apple pie. Cole leaned over to Leo.  
"How does he even eat that? He's a skeleton!" He whispered. Leo shrugged and winced as his shoulder throbbed.  
"I see that you have a hurt shoulder Leonardo." Said Shredder. Leo glared.  
"It's not hurt. Just a bit sore. I slept on it wrong." He lied. Shredder wasn't buying it.  
"You woke up 7 hours ago." He said.  
"Yeah well it just aches." Leo said. Shredder growled,  
"You are an awful ninja. Your skills are weak. You are a failure as a student and a disappointment to your sensei. You have failed your brothers as a leader, and on top of it all, you're an ugly mutant. And you might have thought you had a chance with my daughter." He said. Leo's eyes grew wide. "Seems I struck a nerve." Said Shredder. Leo suddenly became very interested in the floor.  
"Why don't you leave him alone?" Cole said. "He's not a bad guy at all! He's a great friend!"  
"You, of all people need to be worrying for yourself Cole." Garmadon sneered. "You think you lead your team well, but you are the reason that they fail! All of your actions are thoughtless. You never think! You are Wu's worst student. Didn't you know that he favors Kai over you?" Cole clenched his teeth.  
"That isn't true..." Cole bit his lip.  
"Yes, you seem so sure that it is not!" Garmadon laughed, then turned and left. Shredder followed. Leo stared at the floor.  
"Don't worry Leo. And what did did he mean...have a chance with his daughter?" Cole asked.  
"His daughter Karai. I..kinda like her." Leo buried his face in his hands.  
Dude...that is so cruel." Cole said. Leo didn't reply. "So tell me about her. If you feel like it."  
"She's a martial artist, she's really cool, her eyes are a really pretty amber, her hair is black and blond, she's really pretty..." Leo sighed. "Shredder's right. I don't have a chance."  
"Don't say that dude. She might like mutants." Cole tried to cheer Leo up. "Hey did I ever tell you about the time that Lloyd dyed Zane's suit pink?"  
_-Destiny's Bounty, 5am, 2 days later-_  
"Where is Mikey?" Donnie asked. "He's been 'waking up' for an hour!"  
"Probably with Jay." Kai said.  
"And they're probably in the kitchen." Said Lloyd.  
"Eating." Said April.  
"Knowing them, probably." Said Nya. Mikey and Jay came out a moment later. Mikey had pizza on his face. "Told ya." Nya said.  
"Now we must go. We will go fast. We cannot waste anymore time. We have spent to much time planning. We will take our vehicles." Said Sensei Wu. They had spent the past two days perfecting their plan. Now they had to get to the Dark Fortress. Nya called her samurai suit and she and Sensei Wu hopped in. Lloyd called Ultra Dragon and he and April jumped on. Zane and Donnie and Raph jumped onto Zane's Snowmobile. Mikey and Jay got into Jay's Stormfighter and Kai got onto his Blade Cycle. They all started to head toward the Dark Fortress.  
_-Page Break-_

**Me: If you notice, Mikey says that he thought it was the boy scouts that were always prepared. He says that in the 2003 series, though I don't remember what episode it is. Updates on this story will be much slower, seeing as this is all I have written. But don't worry.**

**Raph: You start to many stories.**

**Me: I know. I have writers block on all my others.**

**Kai: hehe**

**Raph: Well, as temporary leader of this team, I say, hurry up with updates.**

**Me: No. You can't rush a good story...Also guys. Check out my other stories...leave reviews please. And, let me know if I should bring Karai into this story. Bye! Peace!**


End file.
